Who's Going to Save Harry?
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Harry cries in the Common Room after Dumbledore's death. I don't know how good this is so you have to tell me. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

That night after the funeral, Harry rushed into the Common Room.

Luckily no one was there so he sat by the fire.

Harry just sat there and reminisced about the people in his life that he lost.

He lost his parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore.

Now he doesn't have Ginny either per say. It was his fault for that.

Harry looked deeply in the fire and just broke down crying.

He was crying for his parents, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for the many people who have lost their lives to Voldemort, and crying for himself.

He cried for the abuse he had to endure all his life.

Harry has to find all the remaining Horcruxes with the help of Ron and Hermione in a limited amount of time. Then he has to face Voldemort in the final battle. Ron and Hermione have told him time and again that he doesn't have to fight alone. But Harry knows that he has to face Voldemort alone and fulfill the prophecy.

He doesn't know what to do anymore. He's tired of it. He's tired of the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders.

He is crumbling apart inside from having everyone depend on him to save everyone.

He can't take it anymore.

Harry was never one to show his emotions other than anger or happiness. Now Harry is on the floor curled up into a ball crying his heart and soul out.

He doesn't want to be the one who has to save the world. He never asked for it to be him.

If Harry has to save the Wizarding World, who is going to save Harry?

**A/N: Ok so this is a random short one shot that has been bugging me. So I had to write. It's not my best, but I wanted to write something different. Tell me what you think please. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron and Hermione quickly ran after Harry when they saw him run away.

They figured he ran to the Common Room first.

They figured right because that's where they found him, curled up on the floor by the fire.

Hermione and Ron crouched down next to him on the floor.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly.

"Go away! Everything was my fault, all my fault! I don't want to hear that it's not my fault because it is! If it wasn't for me, the deaths of so many wouldn't have happened! I'm the reason for so many people's lives being lost! I'm worthless!" Harry cried.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you say that about yourself?! You were not a person that laid a hand to those people! You haven't killed anybody! You are not worthless! You are probably the most worthy person in our world! You are going to save us all!" Hermione countered.

Harry sat up immediately and looked at her angrily.

"What if I don't want to save our world? What about what I want? I never asked for anything in my entire life besides a family. That's all I've ever wanted. When I came here I got the closest thing to family; my friends and mentors. What if that's not all I want anymore?! I've had to answer to people telling me what I must do. I've had to endure abuse from my so called family my whole life! I've lost four people who truly cared about me! If I'm so worthy, why have I had to endure so much pain?!" Harry cried more. You'd think from all the crying he was doing, he would look like a skeleton from all the water in his body flowing out.

Ron took Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry mate, I think it's time for you to take control of your life. Do something you want to do but, continue to do what you must do for the Wizarding World. In order to save our world we have to destroy all the Horcruxes. You have to kill Voldemort. That's your part. We all have a part in this war, yours is just the most important. But until then, have some fun. Take advice from people you trust but don't let them tell you what to do. I may not know what lies ahead for any of us but what I do know, is that we all need you Harry and you need us. We'll help you all that we can" Ron reasoned.

Harry chuckled a bit.

"Ron, when did you get so smart?"

"Eh, I have my moments. Come on mate. We all need sleep. Today has been quite a day"

"Alright. Thank you both. I was afraid I was going to do something rash if you hadn't found me"

"Harry, that's what we're here for. We're your best friends. Come on, it's time for bed" Hermione said.

Then they all stood up and went to their dormitories.

**A/N: Well I decided to continue this fic. The chapters might end up small but it'll be a chapter fic. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
